Hunger Games: 100 Theme Challenge
by the-valkyrie-writes
Summary: Okay, so I'm taking on the challenge! Should be fun. I have no idea what this will turn out like, but reviews are much appreciated! Rating may change...
1. The 100 Theme Challenge: The List

Okay, so I decided to do this as a bit of a challenge for myself...

As we all do, I've used a random word generator. I don't know how long it'll take me, but I'm determined to finish!

**Disclaimer – I AM NOT SUZANNE COLLINS AND I DON'T OWN THG!**

_Please review!_

The 100 themes:

1. Introduction  
>2. Love<br>3. Light  
>4. Dark<br>5. Seeking Solace  
>6. Break Away<br>7. Heaven  
>8. Innocence<br>9. Drive  
>10. Breathe Again<br>11. Memory  
>12. Insanity<br>13. Misfortune  
>14. Smile<br>15. Silence  
>16. Questioning<br>17. Blood  
>18. Rainbow<br>19. Gray  
>20. Fortitude<br>21. Vacation  
>22. Mother Nature<br>23. Cat  
>24. No Time<br>25. Trouble Lurking  
>26. Tears<br>27. Foreign  
>28. Sorrow<br>29. Happiness  
>30. Under the Rain<br>31. Flowers  
>32. Night<br>33. Expectations  
>34. Stars<br>35. Hold My Hand  
>36. Precious Treasure<br>37. Eyes  
>38. Abandoned<br>39. Dreams  
>40. Rated<br>41. Teamwork  
>42. Standing Still<br>43. Dying  
>44. Two Roads<br>45. Illusion  
>46. Family<br>47. Creation  
>48. Childhood<br>49. Stripes  
>50. Breaking the Rules<br>51. Sport  
>52. Deep in Thought<br>53. Keeping a Secret  
>54. Tower<br>55. Waiting  
>56. Danger Ahead<br>57. Sacrifice  
>58. Kick in the Head<br>59. No Way Out  
>60. Rejection<br>61. Fairy Tale  
>62. Magic<br>63. Do Not Disturb  
>64. Multitasking<br>65. Horror  
>66. Traps<br>67. Playing the Melody  
>68. Hero<br>69. Annoyance  
>70. 67%<br>71. Obsession  
>72. Mischief Managed<br>73. I Can't  
>74. Are You Challenging Me?<br>75. Mirror  
>76. Broken Pieces<br>77. Test  
>78. Drink<br>79. Starvation  
>80. Words<br>81. Pen and Paper  
>82. Can You Hear Me?<br>83. Heal  
>84. Out Cold<br>85. Spiral  
>86. Seeing Red<br>87. Food  
>88. Pain<br>89. Through the Fire  
>90. Triangle<br>91. Drowning  
>92. All That I Have<br>93. Give Up  
>94. Last Hope<br>95. Advertisement  
>96. In the Storm<br>97. Safety First  
>98. Puzzle<br>99. Solitude  
>100. Relaxation<p>

**WILL START SOON!**

**xbee**


	2. 1 Introductions

**Disclaimer - I am not S.C. and don't own The Hunger Games!**

**Please review! **

**xbee**

I've spent most of the morning looking for nuts – unfortunately the squirrels arre pretty harsh competition. I've harvested some katniss roots from the shallow ponds this afternoon. It's relatively warm for October...

I'm walking along the tree line. Today, I've been lucky enough to catch a squirrel with my bow. I'm still using the one my father made me. But secretly, I've been practising with some of the bigger ones he has hidden around the woods.

I miss him so much. I miss him every time I see my mother sitting by the fire, which nine times out of ten isn't even lit. Her face is drawn and the only emotion I see is pain and sadness. I miss him when I look at Prim, poor helpless little Prim who still believes in my mother.

For an 8 year old, she understands so much. Every day before we leave for school, she still braids my mother's hair, as she sits weeping by the fire. There's no point being angry at somebody who is barely there... But ever since that first day when I caught a rabbit about a year ago, she's been coming back to us. Slowly. There are still days when she cries all day, not even acknowledging us. But sometimes she's in the doorway, waiting for us as we come home from school. On those days, Prim is thrilled to have her back, even if it's only for a day. I am not so quick to forgive her.

Even though I'm only 12, there's nobody else to look after us. I can't let Prim go to the Community home, I just can't! It would crush her. So I hunt. Every day, I sneak into the woods. Usually I catch something these days. I don't like to think back to the days when we had nothing to eat, when I was sure we'd starve as my mother watched, emotionless. Nothing touched her then. Now she helps as an apothecary sometimes, as she did when she was younger.

I see something hanging in front of me. It's hanging up a little above my head in the air, and I see that it's got a thin loop of wire around it's neck. Somebody has laid a snare here! The snare I can see in front of me looks like it has been laid by a professional. Somebody with skill and deft hands. Nobody I know, that's for sure. I didn't know anybody else came into the woods. Everyone is too scared of the Peacekeepers. I'm scared, but it doesn't stop me.

I recognise the twitch-up snare. My father used to use them. A few paces away, there's another rabbit hanging from yet another snare! I drop my burlap sack on the ground and reach up to look at it. My snares are absolutely useless, nowhere near as good as these... The rabbits probably hop away laughing when they see one of MY snares.

I'm just about to touch the wire when I hear a twig snap behind me. I jump, but there's nobody there.

"That's dangerous..." I hear a deep voice behind me.

"Who's there?" I say, trying to sound confident, but I can feel myself shaking. What if it's a Peacekeeper? But it's not. It's a boy of about 14 years old. I scrutinize him as he steps out from behind a tree. He's tall – muct be at least 6 feet, and I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere...

I know! I've seen him around the seam and at school, but not only that. He was another of the people invited to the Justice Building after the terrible mine accident that killed my father. His father died there too. I remember seeing him standing with his mother, who was heavily pregnant at the time. His two little brothers were there too. Like me, he's the eldest child in his family, so he received the medal of valour presented to his father.

"What's your name?" he says, smirking. He comes over and disentangles the rabbit from the snare. I notice that he has another 3 fat rabbits hanging from his belt.

"...K ... Katniss." I whisper. I don't think he can even hear me. I barely heard me.

"Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?" he says, eyebrows raised.

"Katniss! And I wasn't stealing it! I just wanted to look at your snare... Mine never catch anything." I said, indignantly. I'm not a little kid – he doesn't have to treat me like one.

He scowls at me. He doesn't look convinced.

"So where'd you get the squirrel?" He thinks I'm lying!

"I shot it!" I pull my bow off my shoulder to show him. His eyes widen.

"Can I see that?" He says, interested.

"Just remember, stealing's punishable by death." I say, sarcastically.

"Right..." he replies, and he grins crookedly at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What's your name, anyway?" I say, warily.

"Gale. And you're Katniss." He says, handing back my bow. "Well, Katniss, how about we talk trades?"

I can't believe somebody like him, who can hunt like he does, would want to talk to a girl like me.

"I can get you a bow... Maybe. I want to know how I can catch my own rabbits." I say.

"Sounds like a deal... I want a bow, you want knowledge. I can deal with that. I know all the best places to fish." I raise an eyebrow at him. But he doesn't sound cocky. He sounds sure of himself though. Somebody like that would be a better partner than rival.

"Okay. But don't think you can trick me into giving you a bow... I can look after myself, you know." I say, determined not to be overlooked.

He just smirks at me. I turn to leave, annoyed.

"Oh, Catnip?" he says, as I start to walk away.

"What? And it's Katniss!" I say.

"Meet here, tomorrow after school?" he smiles.

"Fine. Don't be late." I reply. I turn swiftly and dart out of the woods, under the fence and back into the seam. Mayb e this could be good. After all, anyone who can set snares like that can't be all bad... Even if they are irritating as hell.

**Feedback please! Love you all!**

**xbee**


End file.
